


Art: Even In The Shadows

by velociraptorerin



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fanart, linking is great tho, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptorerin/pseuds/velociraptorerin
Summary: Art of a lesbian pulp-novel cover, featuring Nakia and Okoye"... geopolitical change and rising passions. "
Relationships: Nakia (Black Panther)/Okoye
Comments: 19
Kudos: 82
Collections: Marvel Art Party Monthly Challenges





	Art: Even In The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This was an EXTREMELY fun project I did, for a challenge to draw a Marvel character you haven't before. I wanted it to look like those old pulpy lesbian novels 😊
> 
> It is all digital, drawn in procreate. 
> 
> 🔸️Sadly, this is not a really story. But if somebody wanted to write it, I would read the hell out of it!!🔸️
> 
> Many thanks to the members of the Marvel Art Party discord for all of their encouragement and help along the way 💛
> 
> The title is taken from lyrics from Beyonce's "XO"
> 
> I am [velociraptorerin](https://velociraptorerin.tumblr.com) over on tumblr

  
[Click for full size](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49146658888_ca9aac6705_o.png)

**Author's Note:**

> ✳ Come find me on [tumblr](https:%20//www.velociraptorerin-art.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/velocering1?s=09) ✳


End file.
